Shannon Moore
Shannon Brian Moore (born July, 27, 1979) is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Shannon Moore. Moore is currently wrestling in Total Nonstop Action. Professional Wrestling Career Shannon befriended Matt and Jeff Hardy as a boy and competed in their own backyard wrestling circuit. After the Hardy brothers began wrestling professionally, they trained him, who debuted on April 8, 1995 against Jeff. Moore began working on the independent circuit, wrestling for the North Carolina-based Southern Championship Wrestling and National Championship Wrestling promotions as "Kid Dynamo". In addition, he frequently wrestled for Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA), the promotion operated by the Hardys.810 During his time in OMEGA, he met Gregory Shane Helms, whom he teamed with in World Championship Wrestling (WCW). In the late 1990s, Moore began wrestling for the Tennessee-based Music City Wrestling promotion. WCW (1999-2001) In 1999, Moore was hired by World Championship Wrestling (WCW) by Chris Kanyon, who had been granted the authority to employ twenty-one young cruiserweights for the Atlanta-based promotion. He was placed in a team known as "3 Count" by Jimmy Hart. 3 Count, which consisted of Moore, Evan Karagias and Shane Helms, was a trio of young male wrestlers who utilized a boy band gimmick. 3 Count debuted in WCW in November 1999, and they began lip synching the song "Can't Get You Out Of My Heart" in the ring before their matches. On the February 28, 2000 episode of WCW Monday Nitro in Minneapolis, Minnesota, all three members of 3 Count defeated Brian Knobbs to win the WCW Hardcore Championship with all 3 members of the team simultaneously pinning him. By doing this, Moore became the youngest Hardcore champion in WCW history, a record he held until the company folded. 3 Count reigned as "co-champions" until March 19, at Uncensored where Knobbs regained the title by pinning all three men consecutively. 3 Count were not involved in the Millionaire's Club versus The New Blood angle that took place during the summer of 2000 because Helms was legitimately sidelined with a broken nose. When the team reconvened late in the summer of 2000, they began performing a new song, "Dance With 3 Count". In the storyline, Ultimate Fighting Championship mixed martial artist Tank Abbott became an avid fan of 3 Count, and he began protecting them during their performances, attacking anyone who disrupted them, eventually acting as their talent manager and occasional inserting himself as a back-up dancer. 3 Count began to fall apart in late 2000, with Karagias joining forces with Jamie-San, a former member of the Jung Dragons. At Starrcade 2000, Moore and Helms defeated San (renamed Jamie Noble) and Karagias and the remaining Jung Dragons in a three way tag team ladder match. The six men went on to feud with one another in early 2001, with Helms pinning Moore in a cruiserweight elimination match at SuperBrawl Revenge on February 18. Moore and Karagias joined forces once again to take part in a tournament for the WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship, but were eliminated by Billy Kidman and Rey Mysterio, Jr.. In wrestling *'Finishing moves:' :*''Moore Bomb'' (Gory Bomb) - {Gory Bomb 1 or 2 in WWE SVR games} :*''Halo'' ([[Wrestling aerial techniques#Corkscrew senton|Corkscrew Senton, sonetimes onto a standing opponent) {Diving Rolling Senton in WWE SVR 2010} :*''Mooregasm'' (Diving or a running somersault neckbreaker *'Signature Moves:' :*Atomic Drop :*Dropkick, sometimes while springboarding :*Sleeper Slam - WCW :*Enzuigiri :*Moonsault, sometimes to the outside :*Multiple Huracanrana variations: :**Diving :**Springboard :*Standing :*Multiple Leg Drop variations: :**Diving :**Springboard :**Standing :*Multiple Suplex variations: :**Belly to back :**Exploder - Total Nonstop Action :**Snap :*No-handed over-the-top-rope suicide dive :*Somersault Plancha :*Spinning wheel kick :*Springboard Diving Crossbody :*Sunset Flip :*Superkick :*Standing or swinging neckbreaker *'With Gregory Helms' :*''Count Down'' (Samoan drop (Moore) / Nightmare on Helms Street (Helms) combination) Trivia :*-Write a simple interesting fact about your CAW (what music they like, what shows they like, their personal life, etc.)- Note: the part: "Common Moves" is what you usually give the CAW in the SVR games. Also, delete this note when creating an article of a CAW